


Tonight You Look So Pretty

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, no one cheated they are just friends, this happened because of the london game tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: Mitch drops the puck at the Erie game





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this and had to write about it but obvs i couldn't pick between Dylan/Mitch, Mitch/Auston and Connor/Mitch so instead I wrote all three sorry  
> \--  
> Title: Hey there Delilah  
> \--  
> I actually wrote this in half an hour so please, be kind

The nerves Mitch feels about the game have nothing to do with return to London or dropping the puck in front of his old fans. The nerves are because he’s seeing Dylan again and he has to pretend that Canada didn’t lose in the gold medal game, that Dylan wasn’t cut from his NHL team, that Dylan doesn’t feel worthless compared to him and Connor and that Dylan is happy. Maybe pretend isn’t the right word, more like avoid. Sure, Mitch and Dylan weren’t close, not like Dylan and Connor close, not like Auston and Mitch close but… they were friends and the immense guilt that Mitch feels on days when he’s awake at 4 am, the guilt about making the NHL, about being the leading rookie goal scorer. The guilt about making the NHL before Dylan even though he was drafted after him, the guilt that he and Connor are living the dream and Dylan is back in Erie, working his ass off in the hopes that the team that took him 3rd overall will want him. The team that is having a shitty season and still won’t take Dylan. He and Dylan might never have kissed but that doesn’t mean that Mitch doesn’t worry about him endlessly.

 

In reality, it goes smoother than planned. Mitch doesn’t drop the puck too early and he makes sure he hugs Dylan as tightly as he can afterwards. Dylan even gets a goal and an assist, and even though the Knights lose on home ice, Mitch can count it as a win. The Otters are headed home pretty much after the game, having to play the next game at home tomorrow night. That is something Mitch definitely doesn’t miss. Still, he waits around after the game for Dylan to come out.

When Dylan emerges from the dressing room, Mitch’s breath sorta… leaves. Sure, he and Dylan may never have made out and Mitch might be all over Auston but he isn’t going to pretend that he never thought Dylan was hot. Did anyone ever think that Dylan fucking Strome wasn’t a gorgeous human? Mitch figured he and Dylan fell in the ‘I’d be down to fuck you anytime you want but neither of us will ever admit it’ category. And that’s perfectly fine now. But he can still look.

“Marns!” Dylan calls, brushing his damp hair out his face. He hurries over to Mitch like Mitch might be about to leave, like Mitch was here to see someone other than him.

Mitch hugs him for the second time tonight and it’s been _so long_ since he had this.

“Missed you,” Mitch murmurs into Dylan’s neck before Dylan turns to tell one of his teammates he’ll be out in a minute.

“Missed you too, Mitch.” Dylan is rolling on adrenaline and the feeling of winning and Mitch has to be honest, it’s a good look. “How’s Auston? How’s Toronto?”

The nerves from earlier come flooding back but Dylan seems so open and genuinely happy that Mitch allows himself to tell the truth.

“It’s really fucking good, Dyls.”

“That’s really awesome.” Dylan grins and puts his arm around Mitch as they walk towards the bus.

As they walk, Dylan tells him about how he thinks they might have a chance to go all the way again, and how the young rookies really look up to him and how he can feel himself getting better.

It’s a change from what Connor had been telling him about how Dylan had been handling everything. Dylan seems really happy and Mitch has missed this so much.

“Come visit me, kay?” Dylan says when they reach the team bus. “Erie isn’t really that far away. Plus you can afford plane tickets now.”

Mitch nods and pulls Dylan into a one-armed hug. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Dylan turns and starts up the steps but stops when Mitch says, “You look happy, Dylan.”

Dylan turns around and gives Mitch a knowing smile as an answer before disappearing up the steps.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
